Robin not so Hood
by Chloelocotea
Summary: Faye moves in with her Uncle to moonacre, but when she refuses to listen to his warnings and ends up running into a certain Robin De Noir. What happens when Faye is held prisoner in De Noir castle, will she fall for Robin? Will she have to wear a corset? Will she fall in love with her enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR THE SECRET OF MOONACRE. I ONLY OWN FAYE. **

**Chapter 1: Walking solo ( Faye's POV)**

**It was a shame that I wasn't going with Miss Heliotrope, I would miss her constant scatter brain prattling and her belches, which for a woman of refined qualities was impressive. But I was glad at the same time I wouldn't have to wear those ridiculous dresses, I could wear my normal trousers and the most lady like shirt I owned, which was white and long sleeved with a lace fringing. Although miss Heliotrope tried to make me into Faye Merryweather the refined young lady, I wanted to be Faye Merryweather the girl who could not care less. Everyone knew I was a tomboy and gave up trying to change me, but not miss Heliotrope she was constantly squeezing me into tight corsests and flowing dresses. But the reason I couldnt go with her was because my school finished later for summer than usual for reasons I didn't bother learn, and we had already booked the carriage for an earlier date. I told miss Heliotrope that it was fine to miss a few days of school but she replied, ****" It is not lady like to take you education for granted." ****I loved miss Heliotrope like a mother (seeing as mine died) but really I think she makes things up. **

**I didn't tell you the reason I was going did I? Well, my father died serving his country two days ago, and he loved to gamble, leaving behind a great debt which could only be repaid by selling our house in London. So I was moving to the countryside to a place called Moonacre Valley, to live with my uncle Benjamin. He told me all about the valley and how it was so beautiful with lush green hills, many acres of forest and something about a family fued between the Meryweathers and De Noirs. The carriage stopped after 2 hours of the journey and we were very deep in the countryside. I popped my head out the window to hear the driver Mr Digweed grumble, ****" Oh great! The wheel's loose and I dont have the kit! This is just great!" **

**" Is there anything I can do?" I asked. I knew there was nothing I could do, but I was quite surprised when his eyes light up. " Oh Miss Merryweather, would you mind if you could just head up the path and get help. Would you mind awfully?" He asked, giving me puppy eyes. I couldn't help myself. **

**" Sure, I'll be back soon." I said**

**" Just be carefull to stay out of the woods, there are bandits and plunderers also known as the De Noir clan." he grumbled to himself. I wasn't afraid of any bandits, for godsake, the forest wasn't that bad. I waved goodbye and headed up the path. After twenty minutes in, I started to tire. It looked liked it was going to go on forever! I looked around wondering if there was any shortcut, but all around me is thick forest. Maybe if I cut through the forest I would make it to the manor easily. I stumbled into the forest looking for a route heading to the manor. I finally found one. The forest was really quite creepy and looked untouched, God knows what lurks in there. But I was always ready. Even in the city I always carried a dagger. Not to mention, I was trained in archery and sword fighting which my father taught me before he died. Soon the path seemed to stop, to reveal a stunning waterfall, with crystal blue water flowing over silver rocks. I was taken aback by the beauty of it, but then realised I needed to get to the manor quickly. I searched around for a path and I saw a trail over on the otherside of the waterfall. CRACK! A sharp sound split the air and I jumped off the rock I was sitting on in a flash.**

**I quickly drew my dagger, looking around for the source of the sound. Suddenly I heard a chickle and saw a boy dressed in leather with a red feather thing on his neck and a bowler hat stuck upon a mess of curly brown hair, step out of the shadowy trees, a smug grin plastered on his face. **

**" Hello there princess." he said **

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT I PROMISE LONGER CHAPTERS SOON PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : GREAT IM BEING ROBBED **

**(FAYES POV) **

**I held my dagger by my side, ready to lash out at this mysterious boy. This didn't even faze him; I dare say it made his grin grow bigger. **

"**Hey boys! Look what I found, it's a Merryweather!" Out of the forest stepped out many boys dressed in black, but not the leather attire of the bowler boy " Woah now princess, put the pointy thing down, do you know what it is? It's called a dagger." The boy taunted, I hated the way he talked to me. I wasn't a two year old, and I wasn't letting the bowler boys friends think so either, so I gave it back to him. **

"**And I'm assuming you just learned this, well done." I said fixing him with an icy stare and a smug smile to match. The anger on his face was quite satisfactory. A very tall and muscular boy whispered loudly to bowler boy. **

" **She's got quite a mouth on her eh, Robin?" Robin grinned , all anger washed away from his face. I did not like that look.**

"**You're right Tom, she is a bit a lippy, we'll have to do something about that." Robin said with a sick smile, the rest of his gang started to chuckle. Oh poo. **

"**Look just leave me alone, or I will hurt you." Robin's lips just turned into a smug. The whole gang broke out "oooooooohhhhhssss" they were dunderheads, the lot of them. **

"**And how princess do you expect to do that, firstly we outnumber you, secondly we are all trained in archery and are skilled swordsmen." Robin said eyebrows raised. This made me feel slightly stupid, after all he was right. They were all bigger than me, it was five to one and they were probably better at archery and sword work than me, they all looked much older than me. Oh Faye how the hell are you going to get out of this one. **

"**I'm trained in archery and I do sword work as well, and you probably wont be able to catch me you dunderheads." I said this last bit under my breathe because in truth, I was a bit afraid of them. Though it was not low enough for Robin not to catch. He grinned slightly at this, but when he saw me looking, it instantly turned into a glare. **

"**Dunderheads are we? Lets test your theory on fast how you can really run, shall we princess?" Robin said, taking a step towards me leaving only inches away apart from us, then he leapt. I quickly stepped out of his way and sprinted towards the trail, I may be fast but he was very close to getting me. But then I saw the manor and the grounds, and quickly sprinted on to the grounds. Robin then stopped at the edge of the forest, as if he couldn't come closer. Of course! He was a De Noir he could not venture on to Merryweather land. I just turned around and stuck my tongue out at Robin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR MOONACRE I ONLY OWN FAYE**

**CHAPTER 3: IN THE FOREST AGAIN **

**(FAYES POV)**

**I knocked on a huge oak door, it felt like forever before someone actually answered. **

**" Ah, Faye, Miss heliotrope was starting to get worried, and wouldn't stop talking." My Uncle Benjamin said answering the door. I felt sorry for him, Miss Heliotrope would never stop talking, especially if it concerned me. **

**" Oh Uncle Benjamin, it is lovely to see you again. But there seems to be a small issue, you see the wheel on the carriage is broken and Mr. Digweed needs a kit." I said quite breathlessly, Robin De Noir does run quite fast. **

**" Oh really? Well this is a problem, I shall have to ride out and give him the kit. Honestly give that man a sewing machine to sew and he uses a needle, halfwit. Are you all right Faye?" He asked looking concerned after his rant. I blushed slightly, I knew he would not like me going into the forest either, but that was not the reason I didn't want to tell him. I felt quite embarassed just being so close to Robin, he was very handsome, even though he was out for my blood. And he was much older than me, which gave him the air of knowing more than me, I could not stand it but at the same time I found it very attractive. Robin confused me, was he my enemy or my silly little girl crush? I realised I was staring off into space and quickly snapped back to reality. **

**" Oh yes! Fine, it was just that it was a very long walk up the hill." I said faking a laugh. He just smiled and strode of without saying a word. **

**" Charmed I'm sure." I mumbled. As I headed into the manor, Miss Helitrope was already eating dinner. The dining room consisted of a rectangular table with miss Heliotrope sitting to the side, I assumed the plate at the head of the table was Uncle's.**

**"Oh Faye dear there you are!" said Miss Heliotrope, getting up from her seat and giving me a hug. " Oh dear girl, why did you not wear the dress I laid out?" Her face crumpled when she said this. It hurt to see that, so of course I lied my butt off. **

**" There was so little time, I would have loved to wear that dress, but a lady alway priotises." I said. She smiled at this.**

**" Good girl, now do sit down and eat, the food is amazing!" I did as she said, and sat down and ate my meal. It tasted like heaven! I would have to thank the cook later **

* * *

**It was late when Digweed and Uncle did return. Uncle showed me my room which was amazing! I think the ceiling actually moves, but it must be my imagination. I decied to go to bed, after everything that happened today, rest was all I needed. Though a question stuck in my mind, why would you kidnapp someone over a familt feud? As pondered this I stepped onto the balacony, taking in the beautiful moonlight. I sat there staring for God knows how long, when I saw shadow move a little in the tree's. I quickly slipped into my boots and took my bow and arrows out of my bag (yes I know that I probabaly wouldn't need it,but I kept it because it was father's set), and quitely slunk down the stairs, making sure not to wake anyone. I stepped onto the grounds, but when I headed towards the tree's the shadow had disappeared. I was a bit miffed I came all the way down here for nothing! I decided to have a bit of shooting practice, and let go a few arrows that all hit dead centre in the tree. I was about to fire my next arrow, when a low chuckle startled me. **

**"You are pretty good at archery Princess, but you need to work on not running into strange men." I knew that voice all to well. Robin.**

**"And you need to work on not kidnapping people, and stopping calling me princess!" I said sending him a death glare. Again this didn't faze him, what did faze this boy?! **

**"Oh don't be like that Princess, besides you have your hobbies I have mine." he said winking at me. I came closer to him and drew my bow so the arrow point was touching his neck, he looked down at it wearily. He should be afraid, very afraid. **

**"Come near me again, and you'll have a arrow through your head. Got it?" I said as scarily as I could. Again he wasn't fazed,I really hate this boy. **

**" Oh but Princess, you'll get used to me, might I dare say, starting to crave my company."I got a tiny bit scared cause his eyes lost the warmth in them, they turned darker,colder,scarier." And one more thing you should know about me Princess, I don't like weapons pointed in my face." And with one fluid motion he managed to make me drop my bow, got my back to face his body and had a knife to my neck. **

**"And I am really not afraid to hit a girl,Princess." He was getting me really scary, but of course I had to be a smartass and mouth of. **

**"Technically it wasnt your face, it was your neck. And my name isn't Princess, it's Faye." I said grumpily, I hated being caught or outsmarted, the worst part is I was caught and outsmarted by a boy. **

**" Well Faye, you'll be coming home with me tonight." Robin said his breathe tickling my neck, if this sitiuation wasn't so serious I would be blushing like crazy right now. **

**" Says who you oaf?" I didn't really need to add the oaf part,but I wasn't going to cry about it. It turned out to be a mistake because he held the knife even closer to my neck,which hurt a lot." Stop that it's hurting me!" It sounded stupid to say because he knew it was going to hurt me, but the torment of the knife on my neck was getting worse, because Robin was pressing it with more pressure to my neck. **

**" I know." He said matter of factly "But it's payback for calling me an oaf." He said with venom leaking out of his voice**

**" I say what I see." I said through gritted teeth. I was trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but his arms held my waist firmly in place. He laughed mockingly at my little comment.**

**"You know, for someone in your current predicament, you've got to admire your spirit." Thats when I had enough,I kicked him in a part which should never be kicked. He doubled over in pain cursing, and I sprinted off into the woods, which probally wasn't my best idea, and it wasn't before long that he was on my heels. I saw a hollw in a tree which I slipped through stopped in front of the tree, I tried to control my heavy panting, but it was no use. I was found. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR MOONACRE I ONLY OWN FAYE **

**CHAPTER 4: WELCOME TO DE NOIR CASTLE WE'VE BEEN EXCPECTING YOUR KIDNAPP. **

**(FAYES P.O.V) **

**Oh great! He pulled me out of the hollow and when I tried to run away again, he tackled me. **

**"You are a perfect gentlemen aren't you Robin, because most men I know go round opening doors for ladies, oh but the height of class is tackling women." I snigerred, I only meant it as a joke, but suprisingly he took it seriously. **

**" Well you can talk, you don't even wear dresses like most of the women in england. Oh and you are trained in combat, and God don't make me mention your tongue, someone needs to cut that #!*% thing off!" His expression was very hard, and he pinned my shoulders to the ground and dug his nails into my flesh. This caused me to wince , he noticed and stopped digging his nails in. **

**" You know Princess, for someone who acts so tough, you really are a wimp." He said, his face inches from mine, I bushed scarlett and thanks to my rotten luck he noticed, and chuckled to himself. He helped me up, and before I could even say thanks, he pulled me into a fireman shoulder carry. **

**"Robin put me down! I hate being carried!" I said thumping his back to no prevail. **

**"What don't you hate Princess? No can do, the only way I can make you stay is to carry you. Father should be pleased with my efforts." He said. What did they want from me?**

**"What does your father want me, Robin?" I asked treading cautiously, because Robin meant what he said. He didn't mind hitting girls. I was thankful when he answered nonchantly **

**"He doesn't want anything with you particulary, he just wants the merryweathers begging at his feet. He'll get pleasure when your Uncle comes knocking and father won't let them have you back. Of course you can be used as a bargaining chip, if the De Noirs want something all we have to do is threaten to kill you and we get anything we ever wanted. You are quite useful Princess. Oh and you'll love the dungeon its quite roomy." He said, laughing at the last part. I hated the nickname Princess, I wonder why he gave it to me. **

**"Can I ask one more question?" I said luring him with a false sense of curiousity. **

**"What?" He said, as if he didn't care. **

**" Why the #!*% do you call me Princess, when I act,talk and look so differnt from one?" I said irritation in my voice, he just chuckled. **

**"Because you walk around as if you own the place, and you do you look like one. If long red hair, amber eyes and the most irritating know it all attitude ever, doesn't make you a princess, I don't know what will." He was so annoying. **

**" Whatever made you think red hair is associated with princesses? If your born with red hair evryone expects you to have a fiery temper to match and you enventually get tried of people saying this so you develop a temper." I grumbled **

**"Someones bitter." Robin said smugly. I decided to ignore him. **

**"And I thought princesses are meant to have flowing blonde hair and wear pretty dresses and be beautiful."I grumbled again. **

**"Oooh bitter and jealous, keep going Princess your on a roll." He laughed, I rolled my eyes. I felt my eyes beganing to droop and I could hear my breathing become steady. **

**"Night, Princess." was the last thing I heard before going into a dreamless sleep. **

* * *

**"Princess wake up,wake up,WAKE UP!" Robin yelled. I noticed he was holding me in front of him and my arms were slung across his neck and my head was on his shoulder. He must have changed positions while I was sleeping. I quickly took my arms of his neck and leaned back. **

**" I'm awake you don't have to shout in my ear." I said groggily, rubbing my head. **

**"We're nearly there,can I put you down now?" He said eyebrows raised. **

**"I'm to tired to run away." It was true I just wanted to go back to sleep. He knew I wasn't lying and gently put me down, but he still grabbed my arm just in case. He was pretty smart for a dumb boy. We walked for five minutes before we reached the castle. It was old and crumbling and very gothic looking, I could see it had four towers. I assumed, since he was the next Coeur De Noir,that Robin had one of the tower bedrooms. **

**"Welcome to De Noir castle." Robin said smiling evily. Oh crud.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR MOONACRE I ONLY OWN FAYE.**

**CHAPTER 5: A ROYAL MEETING WITH MY KIDNAPPER'S DAD. **

**As we past through the village surrounding the castle, people were jeering at me and congratulating Robin. On our way into the castle, Robin's gang of dunderheads joined us. Let the taunting begin. **

**"Hey Princess how do you feel about sleeping in a dungeon" Tom said, ruffling my hair. **

**" Hope you enjoy it, Princess, it's one of the best cells we have." said a really short guy with blue eye, I'll name him Bluey. **

**" Wonder what your father will make her do Robin?" said a boy with brown hair, he can be called wood. **

**" Maybe your he'll knock the sharp remarks right out of her." said a guy who was really tall, now known as tower.**

**"Maybe he'll put her in something skimpy,so that we can all enjoy!" said a boy who I was going to kill if he didn't shut up. His name was going to be target. Every boy erupted into laughter by Targets comment. Even Robin. I felt slightly betrayed, I thought after knife and tackling incident we were actually becoming friends, I guess not. My fists began to shake, and Robin could see that therefore making his grip on my arm tighter. I wasn''t afraid of taking on these idiots, even Tower. I could tell they were less skilled than Robin, no way could they disarm me in two seconds flat like Robin did. **

**As we headed on, we came to a door that had a plaque saying 'Dining room'. It was extremely noisy, and we had not even headed in yet. **

**"How can they still be eating at 12 in the night?" I asked. **

**" We De Noirs like to have fun unlike you Merryweathers." said Bluey. I felt this quite unfair.**

**" I like to have fun," I muttered "but you just can't choose your family." some of the boys chuckled at this, but Bluey pressed on. **

**" Didn't your Uncle tell you that Merryweathers weren't welcome in the forest." he asked. **

**" They did warn me, but I was to stupid trying to prove I didn't need anyone, now look where it got me." I said the very last bit to myself hoping Robin wouldn't hear. **

**"Why were you trying to prove you didn't need anyone?" Tom asked.**

**"Because all my life, everyone always did everything for me it sickened me. Moving here was the only way I would get what I wanted." I dont know why I was telling them this,heck I don't even know why they were asking! **

**" I wish people would do everything for me!" said Wood. Robin nodded.**

**"Yeah Princess, you don't how good you had it." They didn't understand. No one ever did.**

**" No, you guys don't know how good you have it, you are not constantly followed around, you get to do whatever you want, heck you don't even have people telling you what to wear!" I said in frustration. They all looked at me as if I was crazy. I just rolled my eyes at them , typical boys. **

**"Never mind." I mutttered. I dont even know why I bother telling people this, they just think I'm a spoilt brat. Robin pushes open the dining room door and shouted over the ruckus **

**"We got the girl!" He shouted, this didn't help since he was right next to me and I think I've gone slightly deaf. The hall was silent for a moment, but then it broke out in tumultuous roars. I was slightly flattered and even more disgusted than before. A large man with long hair and an overly grown moustache, got out of his chair and stood right infront of me, I guess this is Coeur De Noir.**

**" Ah, well done Robin, you caught the little princess. You have been tricky to catch, do you know how much trouble you've cost us?" He asked acting like I was small child, when I'm only two years younger than his son. **

**"I hope it was a lot of trouble, I don't take kindly to being kidnapped." I spat back at the coeur . He just grinned, what is wrong with this family?! **

**" You were right Robin, she does have a mouth on her." Coeur said smiling. I swear I could feel Robins grin. " You'll have to do something about that son." I felt the blood drain out of my face, oh oh. If Robin is in charge I'm dead meat. I'm defenceless I don't have my sword(not that it would be much use) or my bow. They were going to kill me if I didn't shut up. **

**"And Robin you shall be in charge of taking care of her." I'm pretty sure I look as pale as a ghost, and I know Robin isn't happy about it either. **

**"Why?!" Robin asked through gritted teeth. **

**"Because you failed to capture her the first time you dolt. I mean honestly she is about half the size of you." Everyone in the hall sniggered, including me. **

**"She is a little witch, she does archery father and sword fighting." He said. Coeur raised his eyebrows at me and looked me up and down. **

**" How good are you child?" he said adressing me. **

**"I'm quite good I guess." I said. I don't really know how to judge my skill it's always been so natraul. **

**"Guards! Bring me a bow and arrows!" The guards scuttled off and then came back with a silver bow with black twine around it and some black arrows. " Shoot the tapestry with the lions head, but I want the arrow right on the nose and eyes." He was very Coeur shoved the bow and arrows into my hands. I stepped back and aimed my first arrow, I let go and it was right on target,my other two arrows did exactly as the first. Now the lion had arrows instead of eyes and a nose. I looked at the Coeur, he seemed quite impressed. **

**" How old are you child." He asked **

**" 16." I answered. **

**" You are exceptionally good at archery, even Robin is not that good." I smirked at this, for once I beat Robin De Noir at something. " We may find some use for you, how are you at sword fighting." **

**" Not as good as I am at archery." I said slightly annoyed, sword fighting is something I have never been able to master, this annoyed me to no heck. **

**" No matter, Robin can teach you." I had a quick glance at Robin's face, he had a evil grin on his face. Oh #!*% . **

**"Take her to the dungeon." Coeur said waving his hand in dismisall. I guess I'm going to see my new home.**

* * *

**Robin was pushing me ahead towards a big cell door, which I'm assuming is mine. **

**"Hope you like it down here Princess," Robin said pushing me into a huge cell. " You can make friends with the cockroaches." **

**"Shouldn't be a problem I already met you, the biggest cockroach of them all." I said smirking, all of his friends burst out laughing even the guards could be seen sniggering. **

**"Watch out Princess, your on my turf." He said, face blinded with fury. **

**"You should know me by now Robin, no matter who's turf I'm on, I still can't control my mouth." I said sticking my tongue at him. With that he left, and after they had stopped laughing, so did his crew. I slunked into a dark corner and took in my surroundings. The walls were a gungy grey, covered with mose, there was grate at the top to let in some sunlight. I guess this is my home from now on. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LITTLE WHITE HORSE AND MOONACRE I ONLY OWN FAYE **

**CHAPTER 6: SWORD PRACTICE WITH A BOZO. **

**(FAYE P.O.V) **

**I didn't realise I was so tired and soon my eye lids were closing without me even knowing. I soon fell under a coma of dreamless sleep. It didn't feel long before someone was shaking me awake. **

**" Wake up Princess!" Said a soft voice. There is only one person who calls me only princess. Great he was the last thing that I see at night, now he is the first thing I see in the morning. **

**" Go away Robin." I mumbled sleepily. I heard him chuckle. **

**"Princess you've been asleep for seven hours already." He said. **

**"You watch me sleep?" I opened my eyes to see his reaction. I was glad when he blushed. **

**"No. Just wake up, we are going to fun have today." The same evil grin I saw last night , crept onto his face again. **

**" I was afraid you were going to say that." I said a grimace of horror plastered on my face. He laughed at my expression **

**" I am going to teach you my superior sword fighting skills." He said smugly, he is so arrogant. If he was so great than why could he not fire some arrows. **

**" You're just sore, because your dad said I'm better at archery than you" I really was not in the position to taunt someone, with my back to the wall and he had me cornered and he was armed. He looked like sulky toddler. **

**" It's only because he hasn't seen me really shoot."Oh please, this boy just can't handle being beaten. **

**" Excuses,Excuses." I said grinning. For some reason he grinned back. Oh no. With a flash, he whipped out his dagger, held me to his body and the dagger was to my neck,again. I hate this boy. But in despite of myself I was blushing crazily. **

**"Who is more superior in sword skills again Princess?" He said, his breathe tickling my neck. **

**"You. Now let me go Robin." I said trying to yank his hands of my waist( why did he always grab my waist!?) **

**"I won't let you go until I get a full answer." He said grinning. **

**" Fine. Robin you have the best sword skills I have ever seen, happy?" I said rolling my eyes. Boys, you just have to feed their man egos and they'll be fine.**

**"It'll do." He said releasing his hand from my waist. **

**" Why do you always do that?" I said staring at him **

**" What?" He asked **

**" You always seem to intimadate me by holding me at dagger point." I said grumpily, mainly because I wish I could do that. He just laughed and strode off with me following. **

* * *

**Breakfast was a generally quiet affair. After Robin's crew stopped taunting me, they settled for talking to each other. Which I was very grateful for, because I just wanted to eat my food. I finished really quickly and so did Robin. **

**" Hey Princess, you want to go start training?" He asked. I just nodded while groaning internally, here comes 2 hours of #!*% .**

**We made our way down to, what looked like, the sword arena. It was completely empty apart for some stands and a huge sand circle in the middle. We went to pick out a sword. **

**"This should suit you." Robin said pulling out a medium sized sword and handing it to me. We stepped into the arena, which seemed suddenly daunting, that could be because I was practising with my kidnapper who, and it is very hard for me to say this, has superior sword skills. When I looked up, I was staring into his eyes, and I was suddely winded, I forgot everything I was meant to do, oh poo. He cleared his throat, and I got myself togethor before he could notice. **

**" Ok you may be good at archery but that won't help your sword fighting Princess. First lesson is constant vigelence, ok I'm going to attack you and you have to defend yourself, remember constant vigelence." I wasn't used to this teaching version of Robin. **

**"I'll try." I said half heartedly **

**" Ok, 3,2,1 GO!" He came charging at me trying to stab my shoulder and I got my sword up just in time, to hear the clank of metal which meant I did my job. But Robin was not dettered, he tried to attack my waist but again I blocked him we did this for about five minutes before he sayed **

**"Ok Princess try to attack me." I did as I was told. I kept finding openings in his defence but he was always one step ahead of me. **

**" Your eyes give everything away Princess, and your to slow with your attack." I was getting tired of this, so I decided trickery was my only way out. I looked at a open spot, and when he lazily defended that attack, I quickly slashed his left shoulder. I didn't mean to draw blood, but apparently I dont know my own strenght. Robin fell to the ground groaning, I quickly dropped my sword and fell to the ground trying to figure out what to do. **

**"Robin are you ok? Do you want me to go and get your dad." I looked around thinking what to do when I saw Robin laughing." Why are you-" Before I could finish my sentence he tackled me to the floor, again. You know I'm starting to think he likes seeing me vunreable. He grinned at me. **

**"Second lesson, never drop your sword in battle." I really hate that boy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR MOONACRE I ONLY OWN FAYE.**

**CHAPTER 7: I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH ROBIN. OH CRUD. **

**(FAYES P.O.V) **

**" I was actually worried Robin!" I said pushing him off me. **

**"Awww do you like me?" He said through a grimace. I noticed his arm wasn't that bad, and the bleeding had stopped but it looked really painful. I blushed slightly at his comment, of course I did, every girl in the De Noir estate did, but there was no way I was going to tell him that. I wish he was asking for real, but I knew he was mocking me. **

**" You wish De Noir, if you come back with your shoulder half gashed I think your father will be slightly angry at me." I said avoiding his eyes. **

**" Are you sure about that Princess, cause last time I recall, you blushed when my face was to close. How do you explain that." He asked his face very close to mine, almost that our noses were touching. I knew what he was trying to do, so I quickly backed away and stood up, looking at the boy smirking at me from the ground. **

**"Grow up Robin." I said helping him up " We should get you to a doctor to clean that up." He nodded still with that riducolous smirk on his face. **

**" I have no idea why you're smirking, I don't like you."I said trying to convince him and myself. **

**" You say that Princess, but that isn't what you mean." He said matter-o-factly as we were walking up to the castle. **

**" And since when were you able to read minds?" I said in a way only a woman can pull off. He raised his eyebrows at me,I stuck my tongue out at him, he grinned a grin I had never seen before, it just melted my heart. **

**" Since when have you been able to act so womanly and childish at the same time?" He said giving me a look as if to say 'two can play at that game.'. **

**" I'm sixteen I can act as childish or as grown up as I want, you on the other hand Robin are eighteen so you're meant to act manly, but you act like a child. I stick in between my guidelines where as you don't." I said. with that he gently pulled me to the stone wall and leanst against it his face inches from mine, again. He needs to think of new ways with coping me, I'm not complaining but it is kinda getting old. **

**" And what makes you think I'm not manly." He said leaning in even closer to me. He was trying to KISS ME! After kidnapping me, tackling me two times and having me at dagger point two times HE WAS TRYING TO KISS ME! I pushed his neck away and ducked under his arm as I did so I said. **

**" Because playing me, isn't manly, it's cowardly. " I walked away to the castle, he caught up to me immediatley. **

**" Who said I was playing you." he asked **

**" I don't want to talk about it Robin." I said trying to avoid him, he just stepped in front of me.**

**"To bad Princess, I do." He said grabbing my arms. **

**" Well sorry the world doesn't revolve around you, you really are acting like a spoilt brat!" I had enough and I didn't realise I was shouting. He just stared at me like I slapped him in the face. I pushed past him, and headed towards the castle. **

**" Where do you think you're going?" Robin asked. **

**" To that God forsaken dungeon." I said over my shoulder. I did as I said and waited fir the guard to open the cell door and I slammed the door behind me. **

**I loathe Robin De Noir. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANK YOU TO FANFICFREAK2000 FOR YOUR COMMENTS THEY REALLY KEEP ME GOING! **

**Luv **

**Chloelocoteaxxoooxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR MOONACRE I ONLY OWN FAYE. **

**CHAPTER 8: I SLAPPED ROBIN!**

**I hated Robin. I hated everything he stood for, every bit of his mocking charisma and the worst thing is, I could never stay mad at him no matter how much I wanted to. The walk to dinner was quiet and awkward, well awkward for him I was still fuming, I didn't expect him to apologise. And I was right he didn't, I was certainly not going to either. He was playing me, his father probably wanted him to win me over so that I would do anything he said. But they should know I'm to stubborn to fall for that. Of course I was an idiot at times, my mouth would go off without me knowing but I would never play someone like Robin. I thought that deep down he was a nice person, obvisouly I was wrong. I was so lost in my thoughts that I walked into someone, it was a little girl. She dropped what seemed to be a lot of laundry. **

**"I'm so sorry, here let me help you." I said gathering some laundry. The girl looked really scared, and mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry mam'." You don't have to be scared, I don't bite." I said smiling. she giggled slightly, I had forgotten that Robin was watching. **

**" You don't have to be nice to her Princess. She's just a servant." He said in an offhand voice. I was shocked, she didn't look older than 10! **

**" Robin! She's just a little girl." I said shocked. **

**" Start them out little, then they learn to respect you, why do you care? Robin said glaring at the little girl. She looked close to tears. I didn't care that he was mean to me, but to the little girl, I mean come on! **

**"Whats your name?" I said gently. **

**"Rose." She mumbled meakly. She did look like a Rose,with her green eyes and rosy cheeks, I couldnn't see her hair underneath her cap, but I swear I saw a wisp of red hair peaking out. **

**" Well Rose, don't mind Robin, he has a heart as cold as this castle." I said glaring at robin, who glared back, but then I turned around and smiled at the little girl. Luckily she smiled back, well at least she didn't think me scary. **

**"You really don't know when to shut up, do you Princess?" Robin said trying to intimadate. I just rolled my eyes, and gave the laundry to Rose, and stood up. Of course he scared me a little, but I wasn't an idiot. **

**"Nope." I said popping the p, this made Rose giggle. I winked at her before Robin grabbed my arm and led me to the dining room. **

**"Whats with the sudden fascination with the servants eh, Princess." Robin said gruffily, but I could tell he was slightly curious. **

**" She is a little girl, whom you have just taken away her childhood." I said through gritted teeth " I'm doing what most children deserve, I'm playing with her." I said in a frustrated tone. He was grinning at me through my rant.**

**"What are you grinning about? You nearly made her cry. I knew you were mean, but not to little girls. Whats next, hitting puppies?" I was feeling bolder than I really should have. He never hit me before, but I knew he could. **

**"I'm grinning because you're such a girl, anything cute and vunrable, you feel the need to fawn over." He sniggered. I could feel my body heating up from anger, and I knew what woud get to him. **

**"I am a girl, whats you're excuse? All you ever do kiss up to your father, I've only ever seen girls do that, " Oh father I have brought the merryweather, maybe now you will love me unconditionaly." I said the last bit in a high pitch voice, just to taunt him. I got punished for that. He whacked me on the upside of the head and it really hurt, but it was worth." OW! Whats the matter Robin, can't take what you dish out?" Another hit on head. " STOP DOING THAT! It's true isn't it? All you ever do is kiss up to your father,really not attractive behavior." He whacked me again very very hard, and I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. Without even thinking, I slapped him across the face. We both stared dumbfounded at each other, we both could not believe what I had just done. Oh no. He grabbed me by the collar and we headed to the dining room but he stopped before the door. **

**"Never ever slap me again, do you understand Princess?" He said his eyes growing cold and dark. I just nodded, my whole body trembling, I could not believe what I had just done, I know he is going to get his own back. We headed into the dining room, luckily my slaps didn't leave marks. I sat next to Robin, like I had a choice, at the head of the table next to the Coeur. **

**"Ah Princess, so good of you to join us, what kept you?" The Coeur said piped up**

**" The Princess felt the need to be nice to a servant girl." Robin said smugly. The whole table erupted in laughter, while they were all laughing, Robin whispered in my ear. **

**" You didn't think I would let it go?" I felt my face heating up from embarssment. **

**"I was hoping you would, I'm just glad I didn't kick you somewhere which shouldn't be kicked." I said. This little comment earned me a pinch on the arm. The laughter took a few minutes to die down. **

**" Well Robin, If she loves the servants so much, why don't we in roll her." The Coeur asked. I wished Robin just shut up. **

**"Good idea Father, I'm sure the Princess would love that." He said a smug grin on his face. I looked down at my food, after all the wise cracks and the jokes had died down, they turned they're attention away from me, which I was grateful for. I finished my dinner befor everyone else, and twiddled my thumbs waiting for Robin to finish. After he did, he dragged me down to the dungeons,which were feeling more welcoming than anywhere else in this #!*% castle! We were walking down the stairs when he stopped. **

**"Robin why did you stop?" I asked. **

**"Why did you slap me? And I don't always kiss up to my father." He said. **

**"I slapped you because you kept hitting me!" I said sternly, but I softened my expression." Look Robin, I only said that because I knew it would annoy you, but you must admit you don't have a very healthy realtionship with your father." He got cross when I said that. **

**" Look here Princess, I don't need you telling me what or I have or do not have with my father, it is none of your buisness. And if you ever slap me again, I swear you will regret it." He said drawing himself to his full height. **

**" You act so tough Robin, and you may fool everyone else, but you don't fool me." I said and I headed down the stairs. I went into my cell and hid my dark corner. I started to weep. I hated this place, and I knew I had a very slim chance of escaping. The worst part is Robin, I hated that I loved him. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR MOONACRE(THOUGH I WISH I DID!) I ONLY OWN FAYE! **

**CHAPTER 9: I WORK AS THE HELP. **

**I woke up at dawn to the snoring of the guards, I tried going back to sleep, but all I could think about was Robin. It was after an hour of trying to fall back to sleep, that I heard the footsteps of boots coming towards my cell. **

**"Rise and shine Princess! But before we go, put this on." He said chucking me a very long brown dress with an apron and white cap. **

**"What is this?" I asked, a look of horror on my face. **

**" It's a dress Princess." He said half amused half frustrated. **

**" Oh no, I don't wear dresses, ever." I said holding it at arms length, disgust prominent on my face. **

**He smirked. **

**" I know you don't, it's a part of your punishment. All the younger servant girls wear it's unifrom. I was going to put you in something skimpy but decided against it." He said smirking at the idea. I decided there was no point arguing, and decided to get changed. But when I looked up, Robin was staring! Thank God I hadn't started changing. **

**"Do you mind?" I said raising one eyebrow. **

**" What?" He said confused, but then he got it and blushed. " Ohhh! Right sorry." He turned around, but I hid away in my corner just in case he decided to peak. When I was done, I told him he can turn round. I bet you my face looked hilarious, well apparently Robin thought so, because he started laughing like mad. **

**"You better stop laughing, before I break something important." He kept laughing as he grabbed my wrist and led me out the dungeon. **

**"Your face! I wonder why you don't wear dresses?" He was actually asking me. I thought hard about my answer.. **

**" Because they are sexist and demeaning to women, we just squeeze ourselves into corsets and dresses to impress men. I don't care how a proper lady should look, I'm going to look how I want to look." He grinned . **

**"Well I never really took you as a girly girl, but you do look nice in them..." He said the last part quietly. **

**"Sorry Robin, I didn't catch that last part." I said trying to sepress a laugh. **

**"Don't push your luck Princess." He said nudging me playfully, I know how I'm going to get payback. **

**"You know Robin, I think the reason you pick on me is because _you_ like _me._" I said smirking. I was very happy when he blushed scarlett. **

**" Oh please, Princess don't you think that's a little far fetched?" He asked avoiding my eyes. **

**" Then why are you as red a tomatoe." I asked grinning. **

**" It's hot out here thats all." He mumbled. **

**" Robin you like me, just admit it." I said grinning, this was really bothering him. **

**" I am not going to admit anything." He said stubbornly. **

**" Ok let me present the facts. First of all you call me Princess all the time, and I have never known kidnappers to give cute pet names. Secondly you always hold my wasit when you have me at daggerpoint. And finally you seem to enjoy sticking your face so close to mine, that I blush." His face got redder with each fact I pointed out. "Are you going to admit now?" **

**"You wish Princess, as if. Why do you blush everytime I stick my face to close or if hold you or carry you?" I blushed at this, I hate him. **

**" I asked first Robin." Robin just chuckled. We took a break from walking, where he was leaning against a tree. I didn't even notice we were outside, I was enjoying torturing him. **

**" Besides, shouldn't we be getting to the servants huts, we don't want to make them wait." I said. He just rolled his eyes, and shook his head. **

**" Not until you answer my question." Oh great. **

**"Let's forget about the questions, you know live in the moment." I blushed slightly. He shook his head, I walked over to him and tried to pull him off the tree. He wouldn't budge, I was trying to pull him off resentlessy. On one try, he had enough and pulled me against his chest. **

**" Answer the question Princess." He said looking into my eyes. I got lost in his choclate brown whirlpools, he was trying to seduce me. And I was falling for it. **

**" Get off me Robin." I said trying weakly trying to push him off me. I didn't really care if he was near me or not. He shook his head. I don't know what made me do this,but I did it. I kissed him, he was shocked at first but then started to kiss back. I waited till he shifted his arms of my waist, and i broke away. He grinned. I scowled. **

**" What was that then Princess?" He asked. **

**" It is called trying to get you off of me." I snapped. He raised his eyebrows." If you didn't like it, then why did you kiss back?" He blushed. **

**" Lets go." He grumbled. We walked on complete silence, until we reached the servants hut. We entered the hut to see an old woman working on poking a fire. **

**"Hi , I brought you the Princess." He said shoving me forward toward the portely old woman. She tutted at him and rubbed my back gently. **

**" Robin, you know better than to shove a lady." She him stern eyes, he mumbled 'sorry'. " Don't worry hun we'll take it easy on you." Robin grinned evily. Oh no. **

**HI GUY THANKS FOR REVIEWING BUT PLEASE MORE REVIEWING! AND PLEASES DONT SAY JUST BECAUSE THEY KISSED IT SHOULD BE A T, I'M SURE KIDS HAVE SEEN THERE PARENTS KISS. CHAPTER 10 TO COME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR MOONACRE I ONLY OWN FAYE. **

**BEFORE WE START CAN I SAY THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, BUT PLEASE REVIEW MORE I'M TRYING TO PROVE TO SOME PEOPLE I KNOW THAT I CAN WRITE WELL! OK NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 10! **

**CHAPTER 10: I GET A BEAT DOWN. BECAUSE OF MY STUPID MOUTH. **

**Rose set me to work as servant to none other than Robin. Sometimes I think he does this on purpose. **

**" Now you will tidy his room,do his laundry and make sure anything he wants is taken care of." She said sternly, she saw my face crumple and smiled sympathicly." Now don't worry dear I know you miss home, but it is just not possible to break out, and I'm sure you'll warm up to Robin, he is a very nice boy once you get to know him. I mean I should know I was the one who raised him from 10 months old after his mother died." She said. I never knew Robin lost his mum like me, I never knew her because she died giving birth to me, I always thought his mum left due to coeur De Noir. Poor Robin. I nodded at Rose and went up to the castle to get Robin's laundry, it would be interesting to see that Robin had unicron underpants. Stood by the entrance was the idiot himself and his crew, he looked up and grinned. **

**" Enjoying the work, I had to ask Rose to make you my slave." Robin said while his whole crew laughed. **

**" Your a pig Robin. But thanks for making my life living #!*% ." I said with false sweetness. **

**"Your welcome Princess." Oh I was defintely going to say he had unicorn boxers now. I rolled my eyes and walked away, knowing if a retaliated I would pay the price. I walked up to his room and opened the door, I truly believe Robin is related to pigs now. All his clothes were strewn across the floor, there was a broken plant pot next to his extremely messy bed, everything seemed out of place! The only thing that was in place was a really ugly vase on a podium. I started picking up the clothes of the floor and started arranging his room, this will probabaly annoy him. But he can't say anything about me following orders I thought I picked up every piece of clothing, when I noticed a shirt laying under the vase podium. I managed to get the shirt without bumping the podium, but on the way out i bumped it. I managed to catch the vase in the nick of time. **

**" Phew, Robin would have killed me if that dropped." I said.I got really startled when a voice came from the door. **

**"Actually I hate that vase, but what did you do to my room?" Robin's voice startled me so much I yelped, he just chuckled at that. **

**"It's called organization, and don't startel me again." I growled, it wouldn't intimadate him, but I don't yelp for anything, yet Robin made me. He walked in, inspecting his room and sat on his newly made bed." Robin I just made that,and would you quit inspecting your room, you should be happy you can finally see the floor." He grinned, and pulled me down next to him. I didn't realise how tired I was till I was next to him on the comfy bed. **

**"You look really tired Princess." He said looking really concerned. I hadn't realised he was holding my hand, and I was surprised when he squeezed it. **

**"I'm fine Robin." I said giving him a smile."I got to go Robin,Rose hates me being late." **

**" Why don't you give me the laundry and go get ready for dinner." He said. **

**"Robin you can't do that, I'll just take it down." I said picking up the basket. Robin wasn't having any of that, he pulled back down by the waist, and took the basket from my hands. **

**"Sorry Princess, aint going to happen." He said chuckling. I started laughing at the sight of him doind laundry."Whats so funny?" **

**"You doing laundry!" I said laying on his bed, overcome with giggles. I suddenly felt hands tickling me up and down my stomache and my neck, and Robins laughter filled the room." Robin stop please! Robin!" He suddenly picked me up and carried me like a baby. **

**"Aww does the little baby not like tickling?"He taunted. He started rocking me and cooing. **

**" Put me down Robin." I said rolling my eyes. **

**" Does the wittle bwaby want to be put down?" He said putting me down. He picked up the basket and before going out the door he winked at me.I shook my head in disbelief. I headed back into my cell and changed into my shorts and shirt. It felt good to be back in them, I hated that dress, it felt like I was being squeezed into a fabric jar. I waited for Robin to come get me, and I was surprised when he came down with his crew. **

**"Come on Princess." Robin said smiling. I smiled back. Maybe Rose was right,maybe underneath all the hate was a nice the way up Target started to speak. **

**"Well Princess, how was work, still thought they should have put you in something shorter." He whispered in my ear, while rubbing circles in my thighs with his finger. **

**"Robin." I muttered to him. He nodded. **

**" Lay off Luke." He said, though Luke was persistent. **

**"What I think she will fall for me." Holding my waist, holding my stomache. Robin knew this was bothering me. **

**"Dude!" Robin said pushing him off me. Thank God, I thought I would have to punch him in the face. **

**" Chill out Robin, your just jealous she might actually like me and not you." Luke sneered. I could see that pain in Robin's eyes and that made me really angry. I spun round and slapped Luke right across the face. **

**" Shut it, you wish I would like you, but you are nothing but a sick minded loser with no life, I would take Robin anyday over you! Some friend you are, and if you ever touch me again, I will punch that smug look right of your face." He looked shocked, but then his face was mingled with pure fury.**

**" Don't you ever touch me again, or talk to me like that ever again." I wasn't scared of him. **

**" You can't tell me what to do, but I'm telling you now ever touch me again, I'll punch you so hard your grandchildren will feel it. That is if you can trick a girl into having kids with you." I said smugly. Ha ha in his face! **

**" You've got a lot spunk witch." Luke snarled. **

**"And you've got no brains clumpnugget." I smirked. At this comment he had enough and leapt at me pinning me to the ground. I punched him square in the face. He groaned and rolled on his side, I quickly got up and stood behind Robin. He put a protective arm around me, and I held his arm for dear life. **

**" Luke calm down." Robin said. Luke drew his dagger and pushed Robin aside, and before I could react he slit his dagger down my arm, creating a deep long wound. I yelled out in pain and clutched my bleeding arm. Robin rushed to me and ripped some tapestry off the wall, while he was bandaging my arm i was yelping like a dog. **

**"Easy, Easy. I'll check it out later." He soothed rubbing my side. He then adressed his crew especially Luke. " We don't mention this to father, otherwise we are all dead." all of us nodded. We walked to the dining room, luckily we weren't late. We sat down quietly and quietly said our greetings to Coeur. **

**"How was work Princess?" The Coeur asked. **

**"Fine sir." I said. He nodded in dismall understanding. We ate for half an hour, neither the gang, Robin or me spoke. After dinner was finished the gang dispersed and robin took me down to the dungeon. When we reached my cell he went in with me. He sat me down and rolled my sleeve up. **

**" Looks like Luke really got in deep, Princess you really need to watch your mouth." He said. **

**" Robin he tried to make a move on me, if I didn't-" he cut me off, seeing through my lies. **

**" You don't need to protect me Princess, I can take care of myself. But can I ask you a question?" **

**"Sure." I said. **

**" Did you mean what you said, when you said you would take me any day?" He asked. I know he liked me, I know I liked him,I know we are enemies and I know he doesn't care. I leaned forward and kissed him softly, this time he didn't hesitate. We broke apart what seemed to soon, and he grinned at me. **

**"Does that answer your question?" I said to him. **

**"Yes." He said. "I should go now." He pecked me on the lips and left the cell. I felt so happy, Robin finally felt how I feel. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I KNOW THEIR RELATIONSHIP SEEMS RUSHED BUT THERE IS A GOOD REASON. **

**LUV **

**CHLOELOCOTEA XXXXXXXOOOOOOO**


	11. Chapter 11

**WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR MOONACRE I ONLY OWN FAYE. **

**CHAPTER 11: ESCAPING AND MIDNIGHT VISITS. **

**Robin had been visiting me more often and between kissing and maid work, my sword fighting had gotten better. In fact had on the ground begging for mercy more than a few times. Ok it was once... and i was tickling him... but I don't look into details. **

**"Princess, you are getting better. Now for the final test, you have to beat the old champion, me." He said, grabbing my waist pulling me closer. Oh no he's not. I put the point of my sword to his chest gently pushing him away. **

**"You're going down old man." I said smirking. He smirked and leapt at me, we fought in true hardcore fashion. Robin was winning, but of course I wasn't having that. He struck me in the side, and I fell to the ground moaning still holding my sword. Robin dropped his sword and fell to his knee's, and started checking my side. I quickly tackled him and pinned him to the ground. **

**"I remember you saying never to drop your sword in battle." I said ssmugly. Robin was shocked that I had tricked him. **

**"I think you won, Princess." He said. I bent my head and kissed his nose. **

**"I think so too." I said laughing. He was laughing too, as we sat up he pulled me onto his lap. **

**We got up and headed back to the castle. It was late in the night so we were heading for the dungeons, but he stopped. **

**"We can get you out, there's no one around. Come on!" He said grabbing my hand and we started sprinting out the castle, into the headed past dark tree's and moonlit clearings, but I couldn't focus on them I had to focus on keeping up with Robin. We ran for a long time before stopping for a rest. **

**" Robin, why the sudden descision? We could have waited, and thought it out. What's wrong?" I said putting my hand to his cheek. **

**" After that night when Luke attacked you, I was scared. I didn't want to see you in pain again. I needed to get you out." He said. I could see his eyes tearing up, the pain in his eyes were unbearable. **

**" What about your father?" I asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. **

**"He'll be mad, but he wouldn't know it was me. Besides maybe he will lets go of the idea that your the Moon Princess." I was confused on what he said. Who the heck is the Moon Princess!? **

**"Robin who in the world is the Moon Princess?" I asked. He just shook his head. **

**" I'll tell you tommorow night." He said kissing my hand. We walked on for a few minutes before reaching Merryweather Manor. I turned around and kissed Robin barely giving him time to react before we broke apart. **

**"Bye Robin." I said. His eyes melted me like butter. **

**" It's not going to be bye forever Princess." He said grabbing my hand. **

**"It's going to feel that way." I said simply. For the past two weeks after Luke's attack, Robin and I have been stuck by the hip every waking moment. Not having him there would my life feel empty. I know it sounds stupid and soppy, especially when you read it in books or when you hear it movies. But it's true, I know I've known him for a month, and I hated him for half that time. **

**" I promised tommorow night." He said. **

**"How are you going to get into my room." I asked. My eyesbrows were raised in disbelief. **

**" A little faith Princess." He said chuckling. He quickly pecked me on the cheek and disappeared into the forest. I quickly headed to the manor door and knocked. I was most surprised when Uncle Benjamin opened the door and hugged me. **

**"Oh Faye, we missed you so much. Oh Faye... WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" He roared the last bit. I had missed having someone who cared (except Robin) I burst into tears at the thought that they had bothered to look. Uncle hugged me and comforted me. I headed inside to have Ms. Heliotrope, Marmaduke and Digweed all confront me in a group hug. **

**"Do you mind telling us what happened, and why you were gone for an entire MONTH!" Ms Heliotrope asked. I decided to lie a little. **

**"I was looking out the window, when I saw a light coming from the forest, I decided to check it out. When I was near the forest some hands grabbed me and I was taken to De Noir castle, and was forced to work as a maid. I'm sorry." I made sure not to mention Robins name and was hoping nobody would see my knife wound. My rotten luck again didn't prevent marmaduke from seeing it. **

**"Young Princess, what happened to your arm?" He asked. I knew there was no point trying to hide it. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal the healing gash on my arm. **

**"I got into a little trouble with some boys down there." I said. Everyone looked shocked. **

**" Well it looks like someone healed it very well, who treated it?" Uncle asked. I told them about Robin and how he had helped me and how we escaped."Well at least there is one good De Noir." Uncle muttered. I nodded in agreement. I was glad Robin helped me before I was killed. **

* * *

**I woke up at midnight to see someone standing at the end of my bed. I quickly grabbed my bow and point it at the dark figure. Then it spoke. **

**"Yeesh Princess, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I know that voice. Robin. **

**"Robin dont scare me like that!" I shout whispered. He sat on my bed and kissed my forehead, I sat like a toddler waiting for storytime. **

**"Okay, about 100 hundred years ago there was a De Noir lady, who was so pure and kind that nature awarded her with the moon pearls. Now she was to get married to Sir Wrolf Merryweather, the brides father presented the bride groom with a pure black lion. The Merryweather presented the bride with a unicorn reared from the wild sea horses. In return the Moon Princess gave both famillies the gift of the moon pearls, she explained about how they could grant any wish. The men were overcome with greed, and began fighting over the pearls. The Princess was heart broken and put a curse on the valley which said by the five thousandth moon the next moon princess must return the pearls to nature othewise the valley will be plunged into darkness." I was confused. **

**"Robin what does this have to with me?" I asked. **

**"Don't you get it Princess, your the next moon princess." He said. It made sense, everything fell in place. Oh damn.**


End file.
